


New Experiences

by Anonymous



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin 2
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When his lover asked him to tie him up, Ifan didn't really expect things to get so silly.





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and dumb I am so sorry. Feedback is welcome and appreciated because I have no idea how to feel about this

“Yes, there, almost!” Kath gasped and Ifan sped up, encouraged by his words.

He adjusted his hold on Kath's hips as he pistoned in and out of him, grunting with effort and caught up in the feeling of the man under him, this person he had grown to care so much for, that he'd gone through so much with. He pulled him closer, ever closer, and pressed their foreheads together. For so long he'd felt like there was no point to life, no redemption, just a slow spiral to the end. And then he had found purpose, and he had found this amazing, brave, adventurous--

“There!” Kath called triumphantly, and then he was raising his hands from where they had been trapped behind his back, the padded manacle hanging uselessly from one wrist. “I got it! I win.”

\--idiot of a man.

Ifan stuttered to a halt and simply stared at him for a moment in confusion, both of them breathing heavily as they sought to catch their breath. “What-- that--” Ifan began, pinching the bridge of his nose, giving an exasperated sigh to hide his amused smile. “That's not exactly what I thought you had in mind when you said you wanted to try using these.”

“Certainly adds a bit of drama though, yeah?” Kath said, slipping off the manacle and tossing it aside.

“I'm fairly certain that isn't usually the point of this sort of thing,” Ifan finally gave in and laughed, leaning down to capture his lips. He ran a soothing hand up Kath’s thigh as he felt him grinning into their kiss. “You are ridiculous.”

“You love it. You'll have to make them tighter next time though, that took no time at all,” Kath said, looking much too smug and satisfied with himself.

“It's a challenge you want, hmm?”

“You know it,” Kath said, tangling a hand in Ifan’s long hair and tugging slightly, drawing a grunt from Ifan as he wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

“If it was too easy, maybe I'm not giving you enough to focus on.” He thrust forward hard, drawing a moan from Kath as he grabbed at Ifan’s shoulders to steady himself.

It was Kath's turn to laugh now. “If you actually want to turn this into a competition you know I'm good for it. Next time though, right now I really need you to do that again.”

“Anything for you,” Ifan said fondly.


End file.
